Child's Play
by FujimoriChikaru
Summary: How the typical beginning of a typical early morning led to a not-so-typical... exercise - in the household, at least ... in bed. Gakupo never would discover what'd happened to that unbearably modest Len of only a week ago... GakuLen


**I promised it would be out before April and so it is~... even if I did cut it a bit close. just a bit.**

**Sooo I got a request to do a Gakupoxslutty!Len (but it's more tease!Len then slutty... there's definitely a difference)... And I worked on it all this week... And this is the finished product... And I'm not entirely sure I did this prompt justice (****there seems to be a lot of "and"s here)... But here it is for **xXAmari-ChanxX**, so I hope she at least likes!**

**There's really nothing else to say, but in any case I hope all you lovely readers enjoy this... pretty random smut (****It's PWP. 'Nuff said.)**

**Disclaimer: I ****do not own Vocaloid**

* * *

><p><strong>Child's Play<strong>

It hadn't been until Gakupo had almost bypassed _him_ did he hear the rather… _suggestive _noises.

"_Mmm… a-ah… oh~"_

Gakupo froze immediately, tousled, sloppily-tied hair standing on end, eyes wide and blank. His head turned slowly, and he found himself unable to blink at the sight before him.

Clad only in a too-large half-buttoned pristine white long-sleeved shirt was Len, his very tip-toes on the seat of the dining chair, bending over the top of the fridge, his skinny little fingers tried and failed to grasp whatever he'd set his eyes on in the top shelf of the cabinet. Gakupo watched, mesmerized as Len leaned further forward, rested one leg on the armrest, and two round, firm, undoubtedly soft cheeks peeked into view. The other leg was left suspended in air. Len's smooth forearms and elbows rested the top of the fridge, and he began to uselessly kick his free leg, and there, Gakupo could see, dangling between Len's legs..

Gakupo could feel a tickling trickle above his upper lip, as well as heavy leakage from his mouth-

"_Ooooh~ a-a-ah~ mmm!"_

-and, now, a fevering heat between his own legs-

A breathy little sigh escaped Len's perfect pink pouting lips as he first lowered his free leg, then that on the armrest, to the seat of the chair, and his quick little spin made the hem of his shirt flap up just high enough for yet another peek of…

-that became heavier and heavier and heavier…

"_Oh! _Gakupo-nii!" Len exclaimed, eyes wide in faux surprise, a hand up at his mouth as if to hide the just-quirking corners of his lovely lips, the other wrapped around a banana in a firm-yet-loose hold, a thumb rubbing against the stem absentmindedly. "I didn't see you there." The boy claimed, but the breathy tone of his voice said otherwise. "Your nose is bleeding, and you're drooling." He then pointed out, and he didn't bother to hid his grin, smug with dark amusement.

"_O-oh! G-G-Gakupo-nii!" Len cried, with an adorable blush settled on peachy-turned-rosy-red cheeks, eyes flickering every which way, the very picture of innocence as his tiny hands wrung in the hem of his oversized T-shirt and banana-patterned flannel pants. "I-I-I d-didn't… see you.. there…"_

What had happened to that unbearably modest Len of only a week ago, Gakupo wondered as he wiped the sleeve of his bulky sweater across his face, and he swallowed the gallons upon gallons of saliva accumulating in his overflowing mouth. "Ah,"

The long lashes of Len's lidded eyes fluttered as he blinked. "Your drool made a puddle." He said nonchalantly, completely unbothered of the indecent exposure as his legs swung rather widely over the armrest. "Here," A flick against the stem, and Gakupo struggled to choke back a groan. "I'll clean it up." And so Led did, on his knees with a towel he found in a nearby cabinet, throwing it into the empty side of the sink when he finished.

"You really make a lot of messes, don't you?" Len almost-cooed, peeling the banana carefully. His teeth bit gently into the flesh of his fruit, lips wrapped loosely around the head, and his lashes quivered delicately as his eyes slowly closed, sucking lightly. Then, suddenly, his face scrunched up, creating a delightful helpless-looking expression, and he managed to fit in more of the banana, a bit creeping into his throat as he threw his head back, mewls minutely muffled by the phallic fruit in his mouth.

Gakupo licked his lips, savoring the sight, stepping slowly, steadily closer to Len, breath catching when Len's unsurprised eyes peeked open and met his own. The banana slipped out of Len's mouth, revealing sinful, saliva-slickened lips, before just the top of it slipped in, then out, then in and out and in and out once more, the repeating action halted only by Gakupo's sudden tight grip on his bony wrists. Wordlessly, Gakupo pulled the banana out, and it made a resounding _**pop! **_that had him groan and Len whimper needily, and it was discarded, thrown carelessly into the trash bin.

The throbbing pulsation between Gakupo's legs was becoming increasingly impossible to ignore.

"Gakupo."

That was really all the invitation he needed.

Teeth bit harshly into the graceful curve of a sleek neck, latching on desperately at the first sample of such smooth, untainted skin.

"_Oh~! Ga-ku-po!"_

The head thrown relentlessly back only served to further encourage him, and he didn't hesitate to let his hands wander - against protruding bones, sensitive patches of skin, revealed tickle spots, then, reaching low to wobbly knees, higher, quaking thighs, higher…

"_Ah~!"_

Absentmindedly, Gakupo wondered if the lovely noises only sounded louder than they actually were, or if the rest of their housemates were really just heavy sleepers by nature.

"_O-O-OH!"_

… The slight throb of the ear Len had just (absolutely deliciously) shrieked into told him it was the latter.

Only barely aware of the lecherous grin his thin lips had curled into, he generously offered a harder, firmer, longer pump.

"_Nngh!"_

He was trying so hard to stifle his moans. How cute.

"G-_ah_-k-k-kupo-_oh!_" Len's trembling voice, riddled with uneven breaths and muffled groans, whispered into his only-barely-ringing ear, "t-the bed-_oooooh…_"

"Mm."

"G-_Gakupo!_" Len almost chastised, rolling and bucking his hips, fisting the sweater. "_The. B-b-bed!"_

… Oh!

"Oh." Gakupo mumbled, echoing his thought with almost-wonder, just coming to understand what the boy meant, and he heaved the younger up and over a shoulder, and trot up the stairs to his room - and he wouldn't even think to deny he quite enjoyed the anxious squirming of the smaller body.

A soft little _"oomph!" _sounded from Len as he was thoughtlessly thrown onto the bed he'd been insisting on, and he took the split second before Gakupo could climb atop him to collect himself.

As soon as Gakupo propped himself on all fours, staring long and hard at the slowly, almost-heavily breathing body beneath him, Len took no time to reach up and wrap his arms securely - not tightly - and almost possessively around the elder's neck, coaxing Gakupo down to meet his own hungry, already-parted lips, prompting Gakupo to react.

React Gakupo did, and quickly. He clutched at the exposed thighs, held them down as he reciprocated the wet kiss, tongue swirling within Len's warm and all-too-eager mouth. He pulled abruptly away, kissing and licking at the unexplored side of Len's neck as the boy whimpered and gripped insistently on his sweater, a particularly sadistic side of him relishing the frantic pulls and insistent whines.

Vocal enough already, Len made even more noise upon realizing he was unable to move his legs, and, after shifting them in hopes that Gakupo would release the tight-but-not-quite-painful hold on them, he deliberately increased the frequency with which he let out cries, groans and quiet yells, arching his hips best he could to press… to _press_ into the clothed stomach above, so the elder would know _just _what he was doing to Len - not that it was likely he didn't already know, but, just so he'd know to what extent.

Gakupo only barely hesitated, and Len took the opportunity to turn his head and pant heavily in and over the exposed ear, breaths an over-exaggerated series of _"haaa… haaa… haaa…" _that only had Gakupo abruptly halt, as was Len's intention - because it also had Gakupo's grip loosen, leaving just-freed legs to part just-so, and they wasted no time to wrap around the sliver of an exposed lower stomach, ankles firmly locked.

"Ga-ku-po~" Len sang in a breathy little murmur in the crook of a lightly sweaty neck, humming into the skin as he slid his hands smoothly up the front of the toned frame against his own, bulky sweater riding until Gakupo finally got the hint and removed it, and Len hummed again, in approval.

Still in just a slight daze, Gakupo followed along with Len's coaxing to remove the rather restricting and highly unnecessary pants, and, when the boxers came off, Len found his breath quickening - more in anxiety than anticipation - but he continued on, because there was no turning back now.

And, aside from that, it was too much fun.

Len forced himself to refrain from tensing as Gakupo slowly unbuttoned his shirt, a tongue darting out as the sight was savored but left it hanging rather useless around him. With a last, intense stare at him, Gakupo's head lowered until wet lips wrapped around an perked nipple.

"Haa-_nnn!_"

Len's fingers shook as they slowly gripped onto unruly hair, yanking loose strands out when there was a nip too hard or that had him leaning forward for more. He found his legs tightening around Gakupo's waist, and he couldn't help the buck of his hips when their erections brushed, or the whimpers he couldn't quell no matter how hard he bit at his bottom lip.

The tap of three fingers just a-ways under his nose had him start, open eyes he hadn't realized he'd closed, and, with only a fraction of a second's hesitance, he took them in. He kept his face carefully blank, but, when Gakupo switched over to the other side - and he bit (maybe a little _too _hard, but oh well) down on the fingertips he was sucking lightly on - and still hadn't looked up, Len let himself scrunch up his face at the odd taste.

The kisses trailing down his flat chest and stomach had his breath coming a little easier. The small nips around his navel had his body tremble at the almost ticklish feeling. The lick from the base to the head of his-his t-t-_that-_

"_MMMMMFFF!"_

-had him clutching at the hand that _wasn't _beginning to pump him again, sucking the fingers - and trying to keep his teeth from biting down again - in vain attempts to muffle the sounds that were just pouring out from his lips now.

Up to that point in his life, it was the longest almost-minute he'd ever experienced.

When Gakupo finally retracted his fingers from Len's orifice, they were dripping wet with saliva - and rimmed with surprisingly deep indentions, but he could ignore that, for the moment - and, after a short, confirming nod, sent one in a much smaller, tighter, more appealing opening.

Len's resulting high-pitched shriek was like music to Gakupo's ears, even as the boy put both his hands over his mouth and only barely managed to stifle the noise. Still, Len only spread his legs, rolled his hips and gave encouraging nods to go on- clearly not opposing; Gakupo absently thought Len somewhat resembled a bobble head.

And so another finger joined the first, and then another later, pushing in deeper, spreading and scissoring to stretch him thoroughly, and, eventually, crook and, at _just _the right angle-

"_AAAAHHHHNNNNNNNnnnnn…."_

-Len released yet another one of those intoxicating almost-screams, more than audible over the clenched teeth, pursed lips, the mouth smothered by overlapping cupped hands. Gakupo added his pinkie, and, just to tease, wiggled all four digits inside, expanded them apart far as he could and he found himself breathing harder at how the muscles around him constricted, warm and wet around his fingertips, and he absolutely relished the sweaty hands that shook violently, removed themselves from the clamped-shut mouth to twist the sheets in a savage, pleasure-ridden grip, the screeching yelps that could be muffled no longer.

Gakupo continued on, thumb rubbing back and forth on the skin just above the stretched hole as he bent the fingers that were in again, nipping the smooth, flat chest that trembled and heaved with every shuddered gasp, all four digits teasing for another almost-minute that became Len's longest yet, before deeming the boy ready as he could be before exploding from pleasure on the spot.

When Gakupo removed his fingers, Len had enough sense to fumble for the spare pillow beside him and clutch it to his chest, positioned diagonally so that a corner brushed against his open and panting lips; he managed a shaky nod at Gakupo's worried and almost-questioning frown, teeth biting down harshly on the faintly lavender-scented fabric as he felt the man's arousal just beginning to push in, the tip of which was dripping just as much pre-cum as his own, and he absently hoped what little lubrication it could further provide might make the exercise at least mildly less painful.

Gakupo began pushing in, and he hadn't gone far in when Len covered his entire face into the pillow and full-out screamed into it, and, Gakupo - in what little sense he had left - would have called an end to it all had those little thighs not wrapped around his torso again, pushing him farther in as Len bucked his hips encouragingly to prevent the elder from stopping, and, Gakupo _would _have, but, despite the clearly obvious pain, Len was still not opposing, and, after admiring this same body for so long (okay, yes, he _was _exaggerating, but aside from that-) he wasn't quite sure he was ready to relinquish this impossibly rare opportunity. So, slowly, he went on, pausing frequently to comb his fingers through sweaty hair, running his hand over an arm, the boy's stomach, the boy's chest…

He accidentally brushed against a perked bud, and found, through Len's smothered harsh breathing, a slight _"mmmmm…" _that sounded almost like a pleased hum. Curious, he paused, pushed a little farther in and toyed with both nipples, the boy's _"HAAAAAAH!" _catching in his throat, had him choking on his breath with the smallest bit of almost-nonexistent pleasure. After he was halfway through, then, Gakupo reached further down, past the quivering stomach, to between the boy's legs…

"_AHHHHHHH- Oh!"_

… and stroked him loosely, thumb circling the slit where pre-cum was just beginning to gather again, nails just barely not-scratching over the sensitive vein that had Len snapping his hips, and the noises became noticeably less-pained, and, Gakupo could feel the muscles around him loosening up again, as Len was no longer tense and just starting to adjust to Gakupo's length.

Len finally removed the pillow from his face, clutching it to his chest once more, to allow him to breathe, and Gakupo couldn't help stopping for just a second or two to admire the face impossibly flushed, glowing an angry pink without a trace of perfect peach that matched the rest of the boy's skin. Gakupo was sheathed to the hilt, now, and biting his tongue to resist ramming into Len, whose face was still somewhat twisted, whose arms reached feebly out after throwing the pillow against the nearest wall, and Gakupo leaned into those arms, and they both hissed, forehead meeting forehead as Gakupo began to thrust, shallowly, barely pulling out so he almost wasn't pulling out at all before pushing back in, gradually increasing how far he'd pull out and push in, until he could comfortably rock his hips in-and-out-and-in-and-out-and-in Len, watching how the tight lock of Len's jaw and furrowed brows loosened and evened out, until there was only slight discomfort.

It was all too-obvious when Gakupo hit _that spot, _the bundle of nerves that had Len screaming with an all-new kind of intensity. The shrill cry caused a jolt to go through Gakupo's body, a spark at the exact spot most of his blood flow had gathered, and the man found himself thrusting with a sort of desperation, craving more of _those _noises, the ones that weren't laden with badly-concealed pain. He went in deeper, faster, harder, deeper, faster, _harder_ - and the boy beneath and around him could only mewl and yelp at every brush, every _jab _at his prostate, taking pleasure in the brief, muted stabs of pain that accompanied.

Gakupo found a tongue against his sweaty neck, a set of perfectly-even pearly whites following, down and around - gently enough just to feel, hard enough to forever leave his mark. Gakupo found himself releasing a throaty groan soon followed by one of Len's own that really could have almost passed for a low growl. Fingers slippery with even more sweat traced his stomach, his toned arms, deftly undid the tie keeping his nappy unbrushed hair together and raked pleasantly over his back when the pace never ceased to increase.

Arms once more encasing Gakupo's neck, Len leaned his shoulders and upper back on the mattress, lifting hips and snapping them up to allow Gakupo impossibly further in, rolling them for just another taste of that delicious friction. His frame quaked and quivered with long, drawn-out moans, head thrown back against the beaten-down pillow as he let one hand wander all over Gakupo's body, the other trailing shakily down his own chest and stomach until he fisted himself, and he pumped sloppily, breath catching in his throat once more, sounding almost as if he was choking. He could feel his pulse fluttering on his jugular, hear it thudding in his ears.

Len's eyes closed in bliss as Gakupo's mouth descended upon his own, lustful tongues meeting once again, rolling and rolling, sinfully slicked with saliva, through mouths open and closed. Teeth soon after violently crashed. The bed groaned in protest at their increasingly frantic pace. Slaps of skin against skin echoed throughout the room, crude and utterly savage - as if they held thought to process nothing else - but it surged them on, Len's nails digging into the tough flesh of Gakupo's shoulder.

Len's eyes opened, and he started when his shirt was very nearly ripped off him, and he was abruptly and unceremoniously flipped over to his stomach and just barely caught himself on his hands and knees. When he tried to glance over his shoulder, he found his arms pinned to his sides, and his forehead met with the mattress. He felt Gakupo's arms adjust his positioning a bit, and then he felt the tip of the other's manhood just about to enter in once more. His arms were set at either side next to his head, knees digging into sweat-soaked sheets and thighs erect, his behind in the air, upper body slanted down. He parted his thighs to allow reentry somewhat easier, and he held his breath when Gakupo began to push in.

Len found his eyes fluttering, mouth trembling and breath shaking, and he let out an especially loud, _"ahh!" _when Gakupo was just about halfway in, and Len found he rather enjoyed this position, too - Gakupo was allowed _so much deeper, _every thrust led to a stab at his prostate, and he made a noise when Gakupo pulled back, and when Gakupo pushed forward, and he wasn't quite sure how he still managed to breathe.

"_O-ohhhh… o-oh oh! A-ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! AH! AH! AH! __**AH!**__"_

The more painful thrusts had him making more noise, Len realized, but he couldn't particularly care at the moment. His hands fumbled to beneath his stomach, fisting and pumping, only to increase the frequency with which he groaned, yelped, shouted out. Long fingers were settled firmly on his hips, digging in and Len knew he would soon find bruises there. He tried to snap his hips back, but, _ohhhhh, _he could barely do anything in his position, but, he was so, _so close, _a violent heat was stirring in the pits of his stomach, coiling. His body was shuddering, and he could barely move his hands anymore.

"_Mmmm… ah… Gakupo…"_

He felt Gakupo's thrusting become impossibly faster, moving so sloppy and uneven, but Len didn't mind at all.

_Mmmm… aaaaha… Ga-ah! Ah! Ah! G-Gaaaakup-po… G-Gakupo…"_

A smirk pulled at the corner of Len's lips, realizing the elder reacted most to his own name (narcissist, he thought wryly), and Len tried to continue on with renewed intensity.

"_Gaaaakupo~ Mmmm~ Oh! Gakupo! Gakupo! Gakupo! Ah! Oh! Oh! Oh! Mmm! AH! AH! GA! KU! PO! AH! Ohhhhhh~ ah! Mmm! Mmm! Mmmm! Oh! OH!_"

He could feel his end approaching. All it took was for Gakupo to remove a hand from his hips to his arousal, bat his own hands away and pump in broken, uneven strokes with his own thrusting for Len to finally finish, with a dramatic end of _"GAAAAAKUPOOOOOO~" _in his shrill, high-pitched call that he thought might actually hurt Gakupo's ears, overdone just for effect, and the white that shot out from him onto the bed didn't bother him at all. He struggled to keep himself up as Gakupo continued to reach his own end, still mewling and letting out _"oh"_s and _"ah"_s with every move. He experimentally clenched, and it shot a shiver up his spine. Even spent, he trembled with pleasure, enjoying Gakupo's grunts and heavy breaths before a puff of air blew past his ear, and hot wetness spilt into him, and he moaned loudly at that, too.

And then Gakupo's arms wrapped around his sticky stomach, and, after pulling out, rolled them to the other side of the bed, and they sighed at the coolness of the sheets there.

Len fell asleep long after Gakupo had, nodding off in the comfortably warm embrace he was imprisoned to.

* * *

><p>Rin, seated at the dining table bobbing her head, glanced up and, upon seeing her brother, grinned as she removed her headphones, set them on the table, but she could still hear the booming music clear as day. Her grin stretched into a devilish smirk at the all too-obvious limp. "Good afternoon."<p>

"Already?" Len replied, or so she assumed - it was really a low indiscernible mumble that sounded quite similar to a drunken slur. He seated himself gently, gingerly on the plush cushion of the seat opposite hers, but it did nothing to prevent his flinch from the brief jolt of pain.

"Almost nighttime." Rin added, for just because, looking down at the sheet before her, studying the lyrics and pretended to not see Len's eyes flickering to the still-blasting music, and her disinterested, down-turned lips quirked when he sighed.

"Why is your music on so loud?" He asked, as Rin knew he inevitably would, and she couldn't help her admittedly, obnoxious, rather boisterous cackle.

"Because, brother dearest, not so long ago, _you _were so loud _I _couldn't concentrate on my music." She clucked her tongue when his (even to her, noticeably) kiss-swollen lips parted. "Don't-de-ny-it." She chimed, and she wasn't surprised to see his mouth clamp shut or the violent blush to overtake his cheeks - aw, her brother really _was _too predictable and he still tries to lie. How cute. "I know Round Two was still going on five minutes ago. _SO,_" she cupped her chin in her hands, elbows propped on the table as she leaned forward curiously. "You took my advice?"

Len sunk uncomfortably down into his seat and grumbled into his folded arms.

"You _did _take my advice, right?" she asked, despite knowing his previous response was yes enough. He looked up at her, and she knew he was smirking, even if she couldn't see it. "And it worked, right?"

"I did. It was too easy." he sighed tiredly in an almost-yawn, rubbing the side of his face against his forearm. "Like child's play."

Oblivious, Gakupo slept on upstairs, unknowing to the twins' conspiring, and the multiple similar encounters he and Len would in the future share.


End file.
